


A Prideful Deal

by BelleDreamer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDreamer/pseuds/BelleDreamer
Summary: Lucifer is worried about Alastor's interest in Charlie's little pet project, so he asks one of his Seven to go protect his daughter. Pride takes the job quite seriously and decides to see if she can deal with the Radio Demon and come out on top.
Kudos: 6





	A Prideful Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hazbin Hotel, obviously, but I love the style and I really hope to enjoy the series being animated soon.

~*v*~

Pride entered the conference room, carefully adjusting her thin, black tie that did nothing to hide her bountiful bust under her lavender shirt. Her teal suit jacket was pristine and her pencil skirt matched perfectly. Her fishnets were the only exception to her professional attire. Her black heels were business length, comfortable for a fight or for hours of presenting reports. Her long purple hair was pinned up in an impeccable bun save for several small strands that stood straight up in a fan, like a peacock's crest. She began to set up the conference table, her manicured purple nails a gentle contrast to the dark colors of the room.

The blood ink pens that Lucifer preferred were placed by his position at the head of the table. To his left she placed Wrath's favorite type of butterfly knife, making sure to place a spell of protection on the table so that no matter how Wrath stabbed the table, it would not be damaged. It made Wrath furious and Lucifer enjoyed smacking Wrath around. Next to Wrath was Sloth, one of the few that could ignore Wrath's outbursts. Pride placed one of Sloth's least favorite pillows at that position, it was comfortable enough to lie one's head down, but not to fall asleep. Beside Sloth and to Pride's right would be Envy. Envy was annoying but easy for Pride to manipulate. Pride placed her favorite drink at Envy's position while placing Envy's favorite drink at Pride's own position. Envy would no doubt attempt to steal Pride's drink and it would save them both some annoyance if Pride reversed them now. Pride carefully arranged her reports and handouts, organizing her pens, and making sure the remote controls for the various displays were in place. To her left she set up Greed's introduction packet. This Greed was a new hire, having killed the old Greed and replacing him in Hell's highest division. Pride wanted to get a read on this Greed before arranging the table in the most efficient way. Next to Greed was Gluttony's position. Boxes of preferred snacks and munchies that would keep the pig happy and quiet were in place. A stack of napkins was placed down, but Pride doubted Gluttony would give them a second look. She wrinkled her nose as she upped the protection spell on the table to resist getting any of Gluttony's sticky residue on it. Last to Lucifer's right, Lust. The androgynous flirt would adore being at Lucifer's side, but this was only until Pride knew if Greed could be trusted at Lucifer's right, more than likely Envy would need to be placed to Lucifer's right, placating the needy fool and allowing Pride to keep Lust in line. They were too amorous for their own good and Lucifer's moods would affect his ability to tolerate Lust. Pride was in no mood to scout out a replacement for Lust. The time tolled and Pride smiled happily as she opened the doors and curtsied.

Lucifer stepped in as if he had no doubt Pride would have the door open for him. Pride stepped in line behind him, ignoring the other six following.

"Bitch," Envy hissed and Pride kept walking without pause. Best not to acknowledge the behavior.

"Everything looks impeccable, Pride," Lucifer said as he took his seat. Pride bowed before she began turning on the projector and lowering the screen.

"As requested I have put together a formative assessment on Loo-Loo Land and the potential for helping cull the population," Pride began, the other six fell into their spots and just as Pride was explaining the potential for entry gate incinerators Envy switched their drinks. Pride fought a smirk.

~*v*~

The meeting came to a close and Pride began to gather her materials when she noticed Lucifer was still sitting. When he had dismissed the Seven the other six were naturally quick to leave, but he usually left first, but if he was taking his time the other six would scurry out. Lucifer wasn't moving. Pride moved to sit across from him, she interlocked her fingers and watched him. His yellow eyes were on her pitch black ones. He was making a decision and Pride knew how to wait.

"How long have you been Pride?" Lucifer asked and Pride blinked.

"Over six centuries, your Highness," Pride replied.

"Oh come now, Pride, you may call me Lucy," Lucifer stated and Pride slowly tilted her head to one side.

"Your highness knows my preferences," Pride said coolly and Lucifer smirked.

"A true noble lady still," he taunted and Pride nodded. Lucifer got up smoothly and Pride mirrored him as they moved to the large windows. The city sprawled below them and he looked cautiously towards the Happy Hotel. Pride fought rolling her eyes, but said nothing. "You are the longest sitting Pride to ever sit upon the Council of the Seven."

"Obviously," Pride said and Lucifer smirked again at her.

"You keep your sin well controlled," Lucifer stated and Pride smirked at that.

"I take pride in my appearance, I take pride in my job, and I take pride in my service to you, my Lord," Pride answered and Lucifer nodded.

"Had you been a man, you would have been a king," he commented.

"Had I been a man, I would not be here," Pride added and Lucifer laughed.

"Too true, my darling Pride," Lucifer said. "I have a job for you. One I know you will complete to my satisfaction." Pride lowered herself to one knee, bowing her head as she would a liege.

"Speak and I shall obey," Pride said.

"Alastor has gone to aid my Charlie in her foolish endeavor," Lucifer stated and Pride looked out the window while still kneeling. The Happy Hotel was obvious from their vantage point.

"I cannot promise that I can defeat him," Pride said.

"I thought you were Pride," Lucifer taunted and Pride grinned up at him.

"That is what you told my predecessor before you goaded him into attacking me," Pride replied and Lucifer nodded.

"He was quite foolish wasn't he?" Lucifer chuckled before Pride stood up. "Do you truly think Alastor is stronger than yourself?"

"I do not know, but he is quite a proud demon and his ascension is impressive," Pride assessed and Lucifer studied her. "What are your exact orders, my lord?" She looked at him and he stared at the tall demoness.

"Protect my Charlie, that is all," he said and Pride bowed low before turning to begin cleaning the conference table.

"You should be the one to inform Envy of my departure, she will be the next best suited to my job. She will be eager to prove her superiority to me," Pride stated and Lucifer chuckled before he stepped out. Pride gently stroked her spot at the table before she snapped, shadows began to clear away the remains of Gluttony and Wrath's messes, organizing the table perfectly as Pride's eyes swirled with purples and teals, spirals of yellow here and there as she looked at the Happy Hotel. Could she defeat Alastor? She honestly did not know, but Pride knew how to trap. While her ascension wasn't as flashy as Alastor's Lucifer had pitted her predecessor against her knowing she would win. After all, good deal makers can recognize one another.

~*v*~

Pride exited a shadow beside the Happy Hotel, she looked up and fought a smirk. Hazbin Hotel...yes...she liked that better. Alastor was many things, but lacking in humor was not one of them. She approached the door and knocked three times. Sounds of movements from within before the door opened. Princess Charlotte was opening the door.

"Oh! Pride. Why are you here?" she asked and Pride looked at the smaller child. Pride had been Lucifer's right hand since long before the Princess' birth. Pride curtsied deeply.

"I have come at the request of your father, my Princess," Pride said and Princess Charlotte blushed.

"What does my father want?" she asked and Pride looked at the interior. Alastor was near the...bar...check in...the hideous color scheme hurt Pride's eyes. Princess Charlotte followed Pride's gaze. "He's helping me." It didn't sound like the Princess fully believed that.

"May I enter, my Princess?" Pride asked and Princess Charlotte jumped.

"Yes, of course, how rude of me," she said. Pride entered and looked around. In some ways the inside looked worse than she anticipated and in others...the Princess' unnatural sweetness and hope shone true. Pictures of her family and friends were everywhere and Pride wondered, not for the first time, how such a creature could be born and raised in Hell. "I really don't need you, Pride." Pride looked at Princess Charlotte and gently patted the Princess on the head.

"Of course you don't, but your father has ordered me to be your guard," Pride said. She could feel Alastor's attention on her now.

"I'm fine, Pride, I have Razzle and Dazzle, I have Vaggie, I can take care of myself," Princess Charlotte said and Pride waved her hand at that.

"That is all well and good, my Princess, but you know that I will not disobey an order I have been given," Pride said and Princess Charlotte's face dropped.

"Charlie...a moment?" Vagatha interjected, glancing at Pride in a distrusting manner. Pride watched as the two moved into a corner. She tilted her head towards Alastor and the two shared assessing looks. Alastor's smile widen while Pride's lips quirked. Yes, Alastor was very much on par with Pride's kind of battle, this would be interesting. Alastor's rounded eyes narrowed into dangerous slits while Pride's lower lids rose up giving her eyes a more crescent appearance. Pride was honestly unsure of her chances in an all out brawl.

"What do you mean your father sent her?!" Vagatha cried and both Pride and Alastor turned to looked at the exasperated young demon.

"We should welcome her with open arms!" Alastor cried as he approached the girls. He placed his hands on their shoulders and looked at Pride. A challenge. Pride smiled.

"My dearest Princess, your father only worried about you after all that...bad press," Pride stated as she approached. "As his right hand in the Seven, I am obviously the only one he could trust to put your well being and your love of this project above my own...selfish desires." Pride shot a look at Alastor and his eyes glowed.

"You must be busy, Pride..." Princess Charlotte began and Pride quickly knelt in front of her, cupping the Princess' cheeks in her hands.

"You have known me your whole life, my Princess, do you doubt my loyalty to your father and yourself now?" Pride asked and Princess Charlotte looked down. In that moment Pride looked up at Alastor and grinned more, her eyes swirling with power.

"Could it be that our dearest Lady Pride might be looking at redemption?" Alastor taunted and Pride smiled as angelically as a demon could as Princess Charlotte stared up at her.

"No way!" Vagatha said and Pride hugged Princess Charlotte.

"I will never be able to be redeemed myself, I have done far too much evil to ever be allowed past Heaven's Gate," Pride said as she stroked Princess Charlotte's cheek, "But protecting the Princess...that is something I do with no consideration of my benefit or...amusement." She shot another look at Alastor. His smile was wide and something in his eyes whispered alternative goals.

"Still...my father sent you..." Princess Charlotte said, she was weaker than Lucifer, but Pride genuinely enjoyed the Princess, like a prized pet.

"I will either help you within the hotel, or stand guard on top of it...but I do believe your patrons would be more comfortable if I were...in the hotel and not on the hotel," Pride suggested and Princess Charlotte stared at Vagatha. Vagatha stared at Pride and then Alastor, the two wearing similar smiles of ill intent.

"God damn it!" Vagatha cried. "Fine, it's up to you, Charlie!" Princess Charlotte stared at Pride, her eyes flickering towards Alastor.

"I know Pride. She won't do anything to endanger the hotel," Princess Charlotte stated as she approached. "Pride." It was a more commanding tone. Pride dropped to one knee as she had for Lucifer. "As Princess of Hell, I expect your obedience in how this hotel is run."

"As my Lady commands, so do I serve," Pride said as she got up. Princess Charlotte looked less nervous and led Pride on a minor tour as Vagatha and Alastor followed. The hotel was actually quite nice and aside from some minor disrepair, rather pretty. Pride would prefer teals and purples, but those were her colors and not Princess Charlotte's. Finally the tour was over back in the lobby and the Princess and her paramour headed up to prepare Pride's room. It would be down the hall from the two younger demons and between them and Alastor's room. Pride and Alastor moved to the check in unison. The demon at the desk looked less than pleased by their presence.

"What will the lady be having?" Alastor asked and Pride nodded at him.

"A white wine spritzer, if you would," Pride purred and Husk was quick to produce her drink. She took a sip. The white wine was cheap, apparently she would have to supply her own preferences. The three demons drank in silence.

"I'm leaving," Husk huffed before quickly slipping away. Pride turned towards Alastor as she sipped her drink, he mimicked her. The tension was so thick a knife would have to be red hot to cut it. Shadows behind each demon began to writhe and squirm. Both their smiles stayed the same but their eyes told a different story. Dials made up Alastor's eyes while Pride's spiraled with purples, teals, and yellows.

"You two seem to be getting along well," Princess Charlotte stated and the two turned to share much gentler expressions with her.

"Oh my dear, I suspect that Lady Pride and I are two peas in a pod," Alastor laughed and Pride nodded.

"Very much so, my Lady," Pride purred. "We only wish to do our best for your sake."

"Yeah...I doubt that," Princess Charlotte snorted and Pride shot Alastor a victorious look.

"You never should doubt me, my Lady, my greatest pride is following your father's orders and then your own," Pride stated.

"You sound awful confident," Alastor chuckled and Pride blinked.

"Why...I would wager that I am the most devoted to my place by the Princess' side," Pride stated and Alastor's grin was feral. Had Pride made a mistake?

"How about a deal then?" Alastor suggested and Pride froze, her smile stiff. It would be cowardly to avoid this.

"Wait...Pride...you don't..." and Pride's hand wrapped around the Princess' face, stopping her.

"I have the utmost confidence that I will be the victor," Pride said, head held high. Alastor's grin widened. "Since you are the challenger, I get to name the game." Alastor's eyes narrowed at the challenge.

"But of course," he purred and Pride stood up.

"What would you like as your prize?" Pride asked, releasing Princess Charlotte. Alastor stood up and the two circled.

"Why...I believe your title would be the nicest prize I could have," Alastor grinned. Pride fought a grin. Alastor didn't really want to be Pride, he just wanted to hurt her. Pride let her grin drop slightly. "For your prize?" Pride's eyes slide to Princess Charlotte.

"Your oath of servitude to Princess Charlotte," Pride replied and Alastor's grin dropped slightly. He did not like that idea. To make an oath would to put him under Princess Charlotte for as long as she would have him and if Pride won, she could convince Lucifer to speak to his daughter about that. Pride wondered if Alastor took that into account. The shadows around them began to writhe and Princess Charlotte's face began to look nervous.

"The battle?" Alastor grinned and Pride's smile was wide.

"We each find a demon for the Princess to rehabilitate. I suspect both of us think the chances of a demon getting to Heaven are nonexistent, so how about we find one that could be made into a useful aid to the Princess?" Pride suggested and Alastor's eyes glowed.

"That is a challenge, I suppose it is only fair for the Princess to judge," he said and the two looked at Princess Charlotte. She stared at the two.

"Fine...I'll do this...but...you have to pick demons who are not powerful, who are weaker, they should...be newcomers from...um...a decade ago...and...they should...be....um..." Princess Charlotte began to stumble.

"They should have some sort of addiction," Vagatha said and Pride grinned more.

"I agree to this challenge," Pride stated and Alastor grinned back.

"I do as well, upon winning I will take your title as position as Pride of the Seven," Alastor declared, his magic moving to create a pentagram between them, the sign of their bargain. Green light began to glow and he held out his hand.

"Upon winning I will give you the conditions of your oath you will make to serve Princess Charlotte," Pride stated and Alastor's eyes flashed with rage. If he lost, Pride could bind him permanently to Princess Charlotte with no room for escape. Pride's magic matched Alastor's adding yellow to the pentagram between them. Her teal light glowed as she grabbed Alastor's hand. "Bargain struck!" The magic wrapped around them and they could feel its power upon them as they stared at one another.

"That was...unexpected..." Alastor said and Pride grinned widely.

"This is a real win-win deal for me," Pride laughed honestly and Alastor's face soured slightly.

"Wait...you wanted that?" Vagatha cried and Pride smiled like a shark.

"I told you, my greatest pride is serving his highness and by extension the princess. Whether I win or lose this little bargain, Princess Charlotte will have one of the strongest demons in hell protecting her...whether it is me...or...." Pride said as she looked at Alastor. "Make sure to pick a good candidate...because either you will have to leave this Hotel to keep that title or...you'll never leave the Princess' side." Alastor stared at Pride for a moment.

"This will be a heck of a show," he grinned and Pride finished her drink.

"I'm going to head to bed, tomorrow I need to find a perfect candidate," she said, laughing as she headed up to her room.

~*v*~

**Author's Note:**

> I actually watched Helluva Boss before the Hazbin Hotel because I follow Brandon Rogers. When he posted a link to the Helluva Boss Pilot I LOVED it and as soon as I saw the link for Hazbin I was hooked. With the release of the Addict music video I began to dig and sure enough the series is FINALLY looking to take off. I really hope they can get this series off the ground because it looks great. I scoured the wiki and I really want to see the back stories for the various demons. I was immediately inspired to write about Pride. I really like what I created for her. I was originally going to make her an avian demon, but I decided I rather like her having teeth to flash back at Alastor, so she just got the crest of a peacock and her colors are peacock colors if you didn't noticed.


End file.
